Weeping Memories
by Hezz-chan
Summary: Everything is not what it used to be. Demons everywhere had gone berserk, and humans had turned against them. Four men were to journey to the west in order to stop this havoc, Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai. But what if they had a new member on their side?
1. Prologue The Beginning

**~Weeping Memories - A Saiyuki Story~ (Prologue)**

Prologue

*Flashback*

You live with your parents in a small town in Chang-An. Everything was peaceful till it happened. You were only 12 that time. Your father, Kyori, who was a demon, went berserk all of a sudden and attack you and your mother. Your mother, of course, tried to protect you..but failed. She was slashed by her own husband with his razor-sharp claws. Your eyes widen when you saw your lovely mother lying in a pool of blood on the floor. Kyori turned to you and slowly walked towards you. Frightened, you froze in your spot. You didn't know what to do....whether to run away, or to just let him kill you.

But at that moment, your emotions took over you. You felt deeply hurt, angry, and frightened at the same time. Without hesitation, you grabbed a katana (a Japanese sword used for war) that was on the floor nearby. You quivered slightly when you point the katana towards your beloved father. 'Am I really gonna kill my own father?' you thought while tears started forming in your eyes. Just then, Kyori began to run towards you with his sharp claws ready to slice you. Before he could touch you, you lunged the katana right through his stomach. He yelled in pain and collapse on the floor. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you stared at the dead bodies of your parents. You drop the katana and ran towards your mother. While you hugged her body tightly, you whispered, "Mother, one day, I'll stop the demons from turning berserk just for you. I promise."

*End of flashback*

You were walking in a thick forest somewhere in China. You're 21 now. "Great, how am I supposed to get out of this forest?" you asked yourself. That's when you heard some rustlings in the bushes. You stopped in your tracks and turned around only to find yourself surrounded by demons. 'What joy' you thought sarcastically.

"You betrayed your own kind. You must die!!" one of them said.

You quickly summoned your katana blade and immediately slashed two demons who were running towards you. Another demon tried to slash you from the back but was too slow. Before he knew it, you stabbed him and kicked another at the same time. While you were busy fighting the two, you didn't notice one of them sneaking up to you and got stabbed by him on the back. You screamed in pain and drop to your knees. "Heh, not so tough now, are you girlie?" he said grinning. You glared at him and was about to reach for your katana which was lying on the ground near you when you heard a gun shot in the air. You looked up to find the demon bleeding in the head and soon collapse on the ground.

A blond priest was standing in front of you with a gun in hand. Three other men were with him. One of them was rather short with brunette hair and a diadem on his head. Another had crimson-red hair and eyes, a child of taboo. The last one had jet-black hair and a monocle on his right eye. Your eyes widen when you saw them. 'Could it be....the Sanzo party?' you thought, still watching them.

~End of prologue~


	2. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Hi everyone! So I'm thinking of starting a Saiyuki fan fiction, starring my OC, Keira Atsuko (A picture of her on my display pic). Here's the first chapter! Please do review if you like and tell me what you think. It'll help me a lot! Thanks and enjoy!**

**PS : I do not own Saiyuki or the characters, but my original character, Keira.**

**

* * *

**

**~Weeping Memories - A Saiyuki Story~ Chapter 1 - Introduction- **

Recap :

Your eyes widen when you saw them. 'Could it be....the Sanzo party?' you thought, still watching them.

~Chapter starts~

Blinking twice..you didn't know what to do. You opened your mouth, about to speak when you felt cold steel on your forehead. You glanced up to find the priest's purple eyes starring daggers at your red ones. "Who the heck are you?" he sternly ask. At first, you froze..frightened that he might pull the trigger on you. "Speak up...or I'll send a bullet right through your head," he said. Just then someone put a hand on the priest's shoulder. "Come on, Sanzo. You're not gonna shoot this lovely lady, are you?" the redhead spoke up. "Tch.." Sanzo muttered while lowering his gun. The redhead, who apparently saved you from Sanzo bent down on his knees in front of you. "Pardon me, miss, for I've never seen anyone as ravishing as you. Mind if I know your name?" he ask with a smirk on his face. Before you could answer, the brunette boy snaps in, "Wow..I didn't know you could use big words like that, Gojyo."

An angry vein appeared on Gojyo's head. "Shut up, you stupid monkey! It's not like you'd use them..besides, I'm a lot smarter than you!" he yelled. "What was that, you pervy kappa?!" the brunette yelled back. "Oh..now you got hearing problems too?" Gojyo snapped. They both started yelling at each other driving the Sanzo priest mad. A couple of gun shots were aimed straight at the two as they both dodged the bullets. "Dammit Sanzo!!" they yelled in unison. "Shut up! You idiots!!" Sanzo yelled. You giggled a little at this scene when the man with the monocle walks up to you. "Sorry about the rough introduction, miss. But may I know your name?" he politely asked. "I'm Keira Atsuko," you answered. The three stopped when they heard you. 'Atsuko? Where have I heard that name?' Sanzo thought.

"That's a nice name, I'm Cho Hakkai. These are my companions, Genjyo Sanzo, Sha Gojyo, and Son Goku," he said, pointing to the three. You smiled and replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you," as you tried to get up but fall back wincing in pain. "Oh my, looks like you got hurt. Let me heal you," Hakkai said. He knelt by your side and placed a hand above your wound. Before you knew it, the wound is completely healed. "Uh..thank you," you said getting up. "You're welcome," he said with a smile.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing in a forest by yourself?" Gojyo asked. You stared at him and looked at the ground. "Well..." you began, "its a long story. But to summarize, I've heard about the resurrection of Gyuumao, so I'm heading west to stop it." "Really?! Wow..what a coincidence!! We're gonna do that too!" Goku said jumping around but was soon whacked by Sanzo with his almighty paper fan. "Ow.. T.T" Goku mumbled. "Why don't you come with us? Since we're heading in the same direction for the same cause?" Hakkai suggested. "She's not coming with us!" Sanzo scowled. "But Sanzo..."Goku started. "Pleeeeeaase.." Goku and Gojyo pleaded with the cutest puppy dog face they could come up with. You and Hakkai sweat-dropped watching this. "Tch..alright! She can come..only to make you idiots shut up! But if she slow us down, we'll leave without her!" Sanzo yelled walking towards their jeep. Goku and Gojyo put their fists in the air. "Alright!" they yelled in unison. "Well, looks like you're coming with us," Hakkai said as he turned to you. You nodded in agreement.

The four of you followed Sanzo towards the jeep. 'I wonder if this is a good idea' you thought.

~End of Chapter 1~


End file.
